Communication devices, such as mobile phones or two-way radios, are known to have alerts to alert a user to a communication call. These alerts can be audible, tactile, visual alerts or a combination of such alerts. Conventionally, alerts can be selected for a communication device according to a user's preferences. Once selected, the alerts are then provided in response to communication calls addressing the device.
Audible alerts can be annoying and disruptive to people attending, for example, meetings or classes. Although tactile or visual alerts are possible alternatives, such tactile or visual alerts are not effective when a user cannot sense them. For example, tactile or visual alerts are generally ineffective if, for example, a mobile phone with these alerts is placed out of the user's sight or feel such as in a handbag. Consequently, audible alerts are sometimes preferred and the user will quickly answer a communication call to avoid the audible alerts annoying others.
In some communication devices, an electronic display is enclosed within folded or covered portions of a housing. Users of such devices have to unfold or uncover such portions in order to answer communication calls. To shorten a time duration in which it takes the user to answer a communication call, unfolding or uncovering the portions to thereby reveal the display automatically connect the user to a calling party. However, there are times when the user wants to review indicia displayed on the display and identify the calling party before answering a communication call.